


Sanctuary

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's safest for him wherever they are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> At time of original posting this was posted out of order and should appear before 'Wanted'
> 
> (4 Months AO66)

“Obi-Wan I don't like this idea.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh as he looked up from the youngling in his arms. He met Qui-Gon's concerned gaze with apologetic eyes.

“I know, but we can't keep him here,” Obi-Wan's voice was hushed, not wanting to awaken the sleeping infant.

Luke Skywalker, barely four months old, was sleeping soundly in his guardian's arms, unaware of the danger he was in whilst aboard the G _ardarro._

“It's not safe for him here,” Obi-Wan reiterated for the thousandth time, “We will never stop being hunted, but he is not known to... _the Empire_.”

Even now Obi-Wan couldn't say _his_ name.

Qui-Gon exhaled harshly but stopped his pacing. After a moment he crossed the room to sit down on the bench next to Obi-Wan.

“I don't like the idea of you being out there alone,” he admitted softly, looking down at the floor with a frown. Obi-Wan shifted Luke into one arm and reached out with the other to take Qui-Gon's hand.

“I know, but I'll be back before you know it. I promise.”

 

\- - -

 

Obi-Wan left the next day with Luke bundled up to his chest, and a large pack on his back.

The younglings all cried as they said goodbye to Luke, all of them aware that he was going away and would not be returning.

Over the four months they had been together aboard the _Gardarro_ all the younglings had bonded. And Luke was such a happy child all the other younglings had a fierce affection for him.

Saying goodbye to him now, after already loosing so much, was a hard blow for them all.

Surrounded by sadness, Luke wailed out his confusion, and Qui-Gon ushered the reluctant younglings back into the ship.

“Stay off well-traveled routes,” Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan, stepping close and placing a gentle hand on Luke's head. The infant settled back down almost immediately, and Qui-Gon's smile was so sad Obi-Wan had to blink back tears.

“I know,” he whispered, feeling keenly how much they both hurt to be parting. Even for a short time. He reached up a hand to thread into Qui-Gon's long hair, pulling his head down to rest their foreheads together, “I'll see you in two weeks.”

They shared a brief kiss, then Qui-Gon leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Luke's head. He knew in his heart that this was the last time he would ever see Luke Skywalker.

And then they were gone.

 

\- - -

 

Obi-Wan was gone for two weeks, and in that time the tension aboard the _Gardarro_ was palpable. Qui-Gon did his best to watch over the children, but they were all worried about Obi-Wan, and all of them were grieving the loss of Luke.

Qui-Gon tried to explain to them that Luke wasn't in danger like they were, and so it was safer for him to be sent away. But all the rationalisation in the universe didn't make his absence any easier to bear.

As the end of the two weeks approached and they made for the rendezvous point, Qui-Gon's heart was in his throat. His hand were shaking as he brought the ship into land, and he gripped the controls so tight they creaked uncomfortably under his metal hand.

What if Obi-Wan wasn't there? Qui-Gon didn't know what he would do.

The younglings were under orders to stay on board, and they obeyed without argument as Qui-Gon went to the loading bay to lower the ramp.

At first he saw nothing, just a wide expanse of flattened earth, and he felt sick to his stomach. But as the ramp fully descended a familiar figure stepped into view, empty handed and silent. Qui-Gon let out a soft cry as he rushed forward.

Obi-Wan met him in a bone-crushing hug, his fingers fisting in the back of Qui-Gon's tunic and his face pressing tight against his shoulder. Qui-Gon was aware of the immediate wetness seeping into the fabric at his shoulder, and he was hard pressed to contain his own tears as he rested his cheek against Obi-Wan's hair.

Qui-Gon could feel a change in Obi-Wan as they clung to each other. It was as though leaving Luke had broken something inside him.

Like his heart.

 


End file.
